Crazy Cook
Crazy Cook or Bubble Yum is a gum-based boss that mostly uses physical abilities and loses its composure after his health is damaged. Bubble Yum's Abilities At 100%-90% he is only able to spawn mobs and Spit gum. Items that can help the player: Jelly and Box can prevent: Melee, Flop, Flatulence, Gum spit, Charge and Firewall slam. Chameleon: Gum spit won't go after you and Super Jump won't follow you. Map The map used in Boss Battle games is a modified version of Triple Adventure. Only the central area of the map is used, and access to the rest of the map has been blocked with locked gates. At the beginning of the match, the boss will spawn at one of the three possible spawning points on the roof and then jump down onto a predefined spot on the ground. Experienced players usually try to spot where the boss spawns and will be ready to start damaging the boss as soon as he touches the ground. Tips #Among experienced players, a team consisting of 1−2 rockers and 2−3 boxers is often considered optimal for taking the boss down with least expected time. The rockers should have the Electric Carpet Special Attack and preferably also the Electric Emission Secondary Attack (Rapid Fire is almost as good choice). They are supposed to kill the zombies, get the team boosts from the kiosk and damage boss as much as possible at the same time. The boxers, which can achieve the highest DPS values on a single target, are supposed to concentrate on the boss at almost all times. Sluggers and firefighters will not be able to do as much DPS on the boss, and thus their use is discouraged when trying to beat the Boss Battle quickly. Blitzers are able to do a little bit more DPS on the boss than rockers, but are much worse at controlling big crowds of zombies, and their Special Attacks easily throw and scatter zombies around, making them harder to kill. However, the high health and the ability to fight Skull Rocks and Flatfeet relatively easily are strengths that can make blitzers useful when the boss is enraged. Therefore, if you happen to die near the end of the round, respawning as a blitzer might be a good idea. It can also be smart to respawn as a firefighter who protects the team from the lethal shockwaves with firewalls. #Since the boss will not attack until he is facing his chosen target, attacking at the back can be a very useful trick to keep the boss passive, especially when his health is above 90% or when a Super Strong boost is active. At other times, the flatulence attack can cause lots of trouble, so attacking at the sides might be a better idea. #When the boss is going to do a shockwave attack, run behind the kiosk. If there are zombies that might kill you, make use of the whole triangular safe area behind the kiosk that reaches the walls surrounding the map. You can repeatedly evade inside this area to avoid getting thrown out of it. Also attacking the zombies is an important way to keep at least some of the players safe, if not yourself. To avoid extra trouble, try not to stay behind the kiosk when not necessary, as otherwise lots of zombies will be there when you have to get cover. If the team has a trustworthy firefighter, you can also run to him and wait for him to create a firewall. A good firefighter will place the firewall so close to the boss that it actually goes inside him. That way other players can easily get cover and they can keep hitting the boss while in cover. When the risk of zombies destroying the firewall before the shockwave takes place is considerable, everyone, or at least one of the players, should run behind the kiosk to avoid everyone dying at the same time. An experienced player can also take cover from the pillars at the surrounding walls, or keep attacking the boss and receive a surely non-lethal amount of damage from the shockwave. #If a player dies, you should try to revive him as soon as possible, but only when it is safe (to avoid getting into even deeper trouble), and no other player has already decided to do that (not to waste time on doing nothing). #''Stay close to the boss''. That way, you will be able to do more damage, can get protection against zombies from your teammates and you are safe from flying chewing gum. #Try to keep the boss near the kiosk. Since the boss will move towards players who can place themselves between the boss and the kiosk, the only considerable problem at achieving this should be the possible contradiction with the second tip. When the boss is near the kiosk, team boosts will be easier and faster to get, especially considering that some players (like rockers) might be able to hit the kiosk and the boss at the same time. When the boss is below 60 % health, keeping the boss near the kiosk is even more important, as taking cover from the shockwave attack gets much faster and easier. #Try to get the team boosts quickly. The kiosk will open again after only 25 seconds has passed from getting the previous team boost. There is a 25 % chance that the next boost will be Super Strong, which speeds up things greatly. When one of the players is down, delay the activation of a Super Strong, so that every player will get it. #When you have the Super Strong boost, always concentrate on damaging the boss. Hit only the zombies that you can reach while hitting the boss. If you are low on health, try to recover health after the Super Strong has expired, not before. #Learn to know the attack chain with which your weapon does the highest DPS possible on the boss. This has a massive effect on how long the Boss Battle will take, and on how useful you are to your team. For close combat oriented classes doing only Special Attacks and/or Secondary Attacks never results in an optimal chain, because you have to wait for a while before you can do those attacks again. Actually, for two classes, rockers and blitzers, the highest DPS is achieved by simply doing full Primary Attack combos over and over again. For boxers, the Special Attack and Secondary Attack are much more important. With the lethal weapon, the highest DPS inflicting chain is "Special, Secondary, 1x Primary (interrupted by moving), repeat". When zombies need to be handled at the same time or more mobility is needed for any reason, a bit different chains might suit better. For example, the "Electric Carpet, 2x Primary (interrupted by moving), repeat" chain is also very useful to rockers. #Learn how to get team boosts quickly. Moves that do a lot of damage might not be effective on kiosks. It is especially important to notice that attack damage boosts and critical hits have no effect on kiosks, and that all Primary Attacks from the same class are equally effective on kiosks, even though the moves get slower and more damaging against enemies as the Primary Attack combo proceeds. You should also note that what is efficient at getting kiosk boosts, is also efficient at getting items from one target, and vice versa. For rockers, one of the best ways to get the kiosk alone is the "Special, (move,) 1x Primary, (move,) Special" combo, as you will be able to damage the boss as much as possible while getting the kiosk, and you can also reach and leave the kiosk as fast as possible. #At 100''−''90 % everyone should concentrate on the boss; the weak zombies are just teasing you a little bit. Rockers can easily kill them while damaging the boss at the same time, so every other class should mostly just ignore or dodge the zombies and keep attacking the boss's back with maximum DPS. When you are able to move during your combo, move towards the back of the boss and/or try to lead the zombies following you straight to a rocker. #At 90''−''15 % everyone should concentrate on the boss most of the time, but be careful not to throw or scare ranged zombies away (e.g. with hand bombs, boxes, Sonic Explosions or Touchdowns), as they will not come back near the boss where every player should normally be. Also, do not let Little Leaguers run away. If any ranged zombie gets out of the range of the rockers' attacks, someone has to run away from the boss and kill that zombie sooner or later. Hiding behind the kiosk might make Crash and Treat zombies come close to the Boss again, but that is not a very reliable trick. #At 15''−''0 %, it is probably worth to put (almost) the whole team into killing Skull Rocks and Flatfeet when there are some. Weaker enemies, except for Little Leaguers, can be killed more slowly than normally to prevent more Skull Rocks and Flatfeet from spawning. #Most of the boss' attacks will throw you away from you if it hits. This makes you unable to damage him for a while. To avoid flying away, use an item at the moment you get hit. You can also evade, if you do not need to interrupt your current attack. If you know you will not be able to dodge boss's high jump, you can give up on that and just evade straight under the boss so that you will be able to hit the boss while you are in jelly. #Out of the fuses available for hats/helmets, Glow Coating is the most useful one, since it makes you able to take full advantage of Super Strong boosts more often. Note that the duration of the triple damage is not increased, only the duration of the invincibility. The extra immunity time will protect you from damage, throwing effects and jelly right after your last attack with triple damage. #To get rewarded more BP from a certain grade, you need to collect as many Grand medals as possible (Crown medals do not help). Especially the Immortality and Longevity medals are important: in a won game, together, they are worth 77 BP. Therefore, not dying once during the match is more important than it could seem. Also getting the longest combo, getting the first kill and being the one terminating the boss helps considerably. #To get rewarded more EXP from a certain grade, you need to inflict more damage, kill more zombies and revive more players. Note, that unlike in Zombie Survival, every zombie kill counts as one point, "kill" (or from the perspective of Daily missions, only one "slay"). Therefore, killing lots of Jailhouse and Streaker zombies at the beginning of the game gets rewarded with a considerable amount of EXP. This is quite unfortunate, because the boss would get killed quicker if those unimportant zombies would be mostly ignored (see tip 11). Known Glitches #Sometimes, when countering a boss's charge attack with a box or jelly item, he will not react to the item in any way before the attack ends. More often it happens that he stops to release himself out of the item, but the effects of a Firewall slam still occurs at the same moment they would have without the items. Occasionally the boss also ignores jelly during the 3-hit combo and the high jump (the jelly only prevents him from moving horizontally). #Sometimes the alarm sound warning about an upcoming shockwave attack starts to play even though the boss decides to do some other move or he goes groggy. This common glitch happens only when the boss's health is at 60−0%. #Players can easily get inside the boss's collision box when he is walking or landing a high jump. #If the boss lands his high jump on the kiosk, he will go inside the kiosk. Usually after this he will try to walk out of the kiosk, but if he gets blocked by the players or becomes groggy, he might stay there for a long time. If the boss is deep enough inside the kiosk, he might be partially invulnerable. However, his head always stays outside the kiosk and it stays vulnerable. Charging attacks from inside the kiosk usually end immediately without a Firewall slam, but players right in front of him might get kicked by him. #Zombies can get stuck inside the kiosk too. This happens when the boss summons zombies and a zombie is supposed to spawn on an edge of the roof of the kiosk. However, the zombie will spawn on the ground level instead and can get stuck. While stuck, the zombies can slowly move towards their targeted player. Therefore, the zombies will usually escape out of the kiosk sooner or later. #Sometimes it takes a long time before the boss jumps down into the arena at the beginning of the round. When this happens, the boss tries to walk forward on the walls while something is blocking his way, or he walks around in a small circle. If the boss stays stuck on the walls long enough, he may start to spit chewing gum and summon zombies up there. #There is a rarely occurring glitch where the boss continues to walk in place as long as the players want. This seems to happen with a low probability when the players block the boss's movement from two adjacent sides. #If the boss is killed after the message about losing the game has appeared, the game will still be won. Supposedly, the boss can be killed this way with projectiles, poison or any attacks from players revived too late. Trivia * His name Bubble Yum is based of a real-life bubble gum. Gallery File:Crazy Cook icon.png|Crazy Cook's in-game icon.